1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an improved wireline tool connector for interconnecting a downhole tool with a tubing string having an electrical conductor or wireline cable extending therethrough.
2. Background
In operations in wellbores for producing hydrocarbon fluids and other values, difficulties arise in positioning and operating certain types of downhole tools. Various types of electrically operated downhole tools such as logging sondes and perforating tools are sometimes preferably positioned in the wellbore utilizing elongated bendable metal tubing, referred to in the art as coiled or coilable tubing, having an electrical cable or wireline extending therethrough.
However, certain problems arise with respect to extending the electrical cable within the bendable tubing to a connection point with the tool while also providing a suitable connector between the tool and the tubing string. In this regard, certain improvements have been made in apparatus and methods for operating wireline tools in wellbores such as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 820,851, filed Jan. 21, 1986, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The present invention provides further improvements in connector devices of the general type discussed herein and disclosed and claimed in the above referenced patent application which overcome certain problems in providing a connector having a separable or frangible coupling portion.